The New Gen Of Titans (Discontinued)
by The Really Real Bob
Summary: WARNING, THIS WILL BE VERY SMUTTY. This takes place like about 15 years after the first series and follows the adventures of Nightwing training younger heroes to his skill. Though you could say that kids these days certainly are up to strange things...Submit Your Own Character!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey another story just because I felt like writing in this fandom. To all my normal fans I do not plan to stop writing my normal stories, I just simply write what I do. This will also be co-op with Lyrastella**

 **To anyone who this matters to, this story will very rarely try and be canonly accurate. I only know these characters from the show and Arkam Games so I will not try and make the timeline make perfect sense**

"Oh I have you now." A girl in her late teens grinned, her skin white as snow and white hair trickling down her frail body, which was blood soaked from dealing with the guards. She licked her lips as she stood in front of a man in a suit, a senator.

The door to the room was soon kicked out, "Stop right there." A man in his late twenties said, dressed in black and blue and long black hair to his waist, carrying electrified batons in either hand. Nightwing.

The senator shivers in fear and stutters "I-I'm telling you, that wasn't my fault!"

"Could you just leave me alone with this guy?" The white girl says, shooting an SMG at Nightwing. Before the attack could hit him, an orange armored figure gets in the way, deflecting with her sword. The bouncing projectiles appeared to be sewing needles. The senator screams and runs off in fear as some of the nails landed in front of him.

"Why can't I have my fuuuuun?" The white girl cries.

The orange armored figure answers "Because your fun is stupid"

Nightwing launches his attack immediately after, thrusting a wand at her. The girl leaps above him. "Now!"

"Azarath Metreon Xinthos!"A voice called from the corridor, suddenly launching a safe at the girl and locking her in. Crying could immediately be heard from inside.

"There we go! Isn't that fun?" The armored figure laughs.

This only makes the girl cry more, "LET ME KILL HIM!"

"We'd probably better get her to Arkham." A new voice said. This time a gray skinned woman floated in wearing a black leotard and cape. Raven.

"No we won't let you. And yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Please! He killed my parents!" She cries.

"Yes, we've heard." Raven said, this not being their first encounter with her. The criminal known as Bloody Needles.

The armor bluntly says, "You're coming us, no way of resisting."

Suddenly a little girl runs in "Sorry, I'm late..."

Nightwing shook his head, "Lunar we talked about this."

"I'm sorry..." The girl named Lunar Shot flops to the ground and starts crying

"Why is the kid here again?" Raven asks.

"Guys calm down!" Nightwing shouts, "Also serious question, Needles has never killed anyone before, does she really belong in Arkham? I mean she's a cut below the normal criminals."

The armored figure, Ravager, thinks for a bit and then says "You're right Nightwing, she really doesn't belong there."

"She still hurt innocents." Raven adds.

"You're right, but it was a revenge act, so I understand her reason for doing that" Ravager says, knowing that the parents w

"I would have done the same to Joker when I first started." Nightwing says seriously.

"See? Hey, how about you take care of her Nightwing?" Ravager says cheerily.

"Hmm." He simply thinks.

"What do you think Raven?"

Raven simple shrugs, "If she can be trained she's likely a good use."

"Did you hear that? Think you can do that girl?" Ravager asks, approaching the safe.

"WHAT? I CANT HEAR!" Needles yells.

"Did you say you want to go to Arkham? Okay, let's go then!" Ravager smirks.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Oh so you did hear me!" She laughs

"Just because you were loud..." bloody says, barely audible.

"No I wasn't. Now answer me"

"As long as I can hurt someone I'll be happy on either side of the law, that is unless you kill~" She says in an almost seductive tone.

"Uh no, we don't. But you have the choice. Help us or go to jail."

She remains silent for a moment before saying, "I'm in"

"Alright then" She points her sword at the safe "Let's get her out of there, yes?"

"Azarath Metreon Xinthos." Raven says simply tearing off the front.

"Alright, get out and put your weapons away" Ravager says, still pointing her sword at her The albino steps out of the safe, hands out...like the rest of her body. "Uhm...I don't know how to feel about this..." She says, very confused

Raven rolls her eyes, "she never had clothes this whole time, did she?"

"I didn't exactly look..."

Night rolled his eyes and gives her a suit jacket the senator left behind. "Come on." He says, leading his group all the way back to the cartoonish base.

"Welcome to our base Bloody Needles. Make yourself comfortable." Needles look in awe st the entrance room, fit with a giant TV and kitchens on the side. "Like what you see?" Ravager laughs at her look

Lunar Shot, who stopped crying, looks at Needles, gasps and walks over to her "E-Excuse me?"

"Oh woah, shorty. Sup?" Bloody says.

"Have...have I seen you before?"

Bloody simply laughs, "No idea! Yo seriously, why are you guys called the Teen Titans? Out if the five only two of us are actually teens."

"Well the founding members were teens when we were made" Ravager says.

Lunar pokes Needles' leg "The orphanage?"

"What about that twisted, horrible man?" Needle suddenly snaps.

"Don't mention him please..." She shivers and starts crying again.

"Do they know each other?" Raven asks, who has sat down to read a book.

Ravager shrugs "Apparently...I don't know either of their backstories..."

"We took Lunar from an orphanage after the owner was sewn together. Needle's dossier isn't complete." Nightwing answers.

"Sewn together? Needles, did you do that?" Ravager asked.

"Really Rose? Do you not read these dossiers at all?" Nightwings glares, "That's her signature."

"I do!" She whines a little "I just asked if it was her!"

"How the hell are you Slade's daughter?" Robin chuckles.

Needles laughs, "The first time you give that much deserved pain or always the most fun~"

"I guess? Jesus girl, you're weird..." She murmurs

"Me, weird? This little ones weirder." Bloody says, picking up Lunar.

Lunar squeals "Heeey! Let me down!"

"You are the only naked one here." Raven says.

Before long Bloody had flung off Lunar's white dress. Lunar blushes and crosses her legs to cover up her panties, without success.

"Hey! Stop that!" Nightwing yells at her.

Bloody smirks and licks her cheek, "But you like this, don't you?"

Lunar breathes heavier "K-Kinda..."

"See? It's fine~"

Ravager sighs "Just do whatever you want I guess"

"Good~" Needles says, pulling off the girl's panties. Small strings of her juices drip down Lunar's small pussy.

"Something tells me you've done this before~" Bloody grind.

"Yes mommy!" She looks at Needles cutely.

"Mommy?" Needles laughs, "I like it, now tell mommy about your past."

"P-Past?" Lunar looks at her confused "What do you mean?"

"If you've done this before you must have a past."

She shivers "Orphanage..."

Bloody scowls, "I hated that bastard. Not what I meant, you've done over times, good times. Otherwise you wouldn't be wet."

"On the street after the orphanage thing. I had a few friends there that always came over to play with me like that!" Lunar spurts out happily. This made the albino smile as she suddenly took a lick at the girl. Lunar squeals in surprise. The older teen was soon eating out the young girl. The tiny girl squirts at her tongue exploring her tight pussy. The albino keeps on eating out the loli.

"Yes mommy!" Lunar shouts as she sprays her cum all over the teen's face. She licks it up, putting her down.

"Try and not do that." Nightwing sighs.

"But why?" Lunar asks "Do you want to play with me?"

"No!" Nightwing says.

"Do you not like me?" She says in a sad tone and cries once again.

Nightwing simply facepalms, "Not sexually."

She sniffs "B-But why?"

"You're a kid?"

"She doesn't mind either though!" Lunar points at Needles.

"She's not...well." He stutters.

"You're mean!" Lunar continues crying.

Ravager sighs "Ignore her, she'll stop soon...ish..."

"So anything I should know?" Bloody asks.

"That you shouldn't just go on a solo trip to beat up people, or murder spree that is."

Nightwing adds, "We're here to train you, after Aquaman's passing we learned we will need more to backup."

"...and that." Ravager says, lightly grumpy.

"In low crime areas like here it's effective to use to train newer heros." Nightwing says. Lunar stops crying and listens closely now, eyes glimmering in interest.

"She new or something?" Bloody asks.

"Yeah, only been here a few days."

"To be fair, Aquaman wasn't exactly much help anyways..." Ravager chuckles.

Nightwing rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we just had a rule to not insult him. Like a disabled child."

Ravager bursts out in laughter at his comment. "Sorry, sorry, couldn't help it!" She says after calming down a bit.

"You still better shut it, can't insult Aqualad either." Nightwing adds.

"Stop it! I can't!" Ravager says, laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Well, welcome to the team." Nightwing says.

"A pleasure." Blood smiles.

Lunar nods. "Welcome! I like you!"

"Thank you," Nightwing mods, starting the new partnership.

 **Thanks for reading! Anyway OC form and stuff. 2nd Gen villains are allowed. Please note though to check for canon characters first. For instance I had no idea that Ravager, Deathstroke's daughter, existed until looking it up. Batman Beyond does not count as 2nd gen villains as that is too far in the future. Also we have already planned Joker having twin daughters**

 **-General-**

Real Name:

Hero/Villain Code Name: (Optional)

Age: (The age limit is a bit broad on titans, allowed from any age young to 22 or so)

Sex: (Futas are allowed)

Appearance:

Personality:

Powers:

Skills:

Weapons:

Backstory:

 **-Clothes-**

Combat Clothes: (Can be optionally disguised, like Batman's batsuit)

Sleep Clothes:

Casual Clothes: (Daytime public, non-disguised)

Others: (Swimsuits, formal wear, lingerie etc.)

 **-Sex-**

Sex Drive

Sexual Orientation:

Privacy: (Some people like it)

Fetishes:

Anything I missed:


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for delays! Been going through a lot of personal stuff making it hard to write, I am sorry**

A green figure in a purple and black suit stood in a circle of mirrors. Formerly known as Beast Boy, he had changed his name to Changeling not too many years ago. "Terra..." He simply muttered to himself, remembering his friend from long ago.

"Yes?" A female voice called, Changeling could see the reflection of a blonde woman behind him. His eyes grow large as he turns around. The woman would've been in her mid twenties. Long blonde hair flowing down her toned body, in which she wore a simply t-shirt and jeans without shoes. "Beast Boy, I've been looking for you!"

"T-Terra...?" He stutters, believing her to have been in amnesia.

"That's me." She smiles, no more than a second later smashing is heard before a massive rock flew through the mirrors attempting to hit Changeling.

Changeling quickly turns into an Ameba to avoid damage, then goes to human. "What was that for?"

"Revenge for my death!" Terra yells, the boulder turning to spikes and shooting at him.

"What? Your death? Why me?" he shouts as he dodges the spikes.

"I know it all!" She yells, turning the ground to lava at his feet, "If I had never met you and your stupid team, I wouldn't have dead, I wouldn't have lost memories!"

He turns into a bee and quickly flies up, his feet already lightly burnt. "And you're the worst of them all, tricking me to fall in Love!" She says, a geology stomping the ground so hard the building collapsed. He quickly flies out, shocked by what she said and the raw power she could control, shaping earth into spikes and creating lava was never something she could do.

He flew back to the headquarter as he couldn't stand, or risk, being near her any longer. He gets back to the tower, turning human as he entered the main room.

"Azarath Metrion Xinthos, Azarath..." Raven was the only one in the room, levitating and chanting to herself.

"Hey Raven..." He goes and flops down on the next free chair.

"You didn't say an un-funny joke, what's wrong?" She says coldly.

"Terra is alive...and she blames us for her death..." Changeling lays his head on the table.

Raven sighs. "You said years ago about how she lost her memories, we knew she was alive."

He grumbles "I know, but she attacked me just now...and she was way stronger than before"

"She was already immensely strong, who knows though. Maybe her memories came back the wrong way."

"Maybe..." He sighs

"Change, this is still concerning. We have to tell Night." Raven says, a bit of worry in her voice.

"Where is he anyways?" He says, just realizing they were alone

Raven replies with "Out on a lead, he heard of a break in where Xs were used to cut."

"Should I go there and tell him or wait?"

Raven replies with "Remember the way he got with Slade? I'd rather not get in the way."

He shudders "Good point, I'd rather wait as well"

"What's going on in here?" A blonde girl walks into the room dressed in a simple night gown.

"Changeling saw Terra again, violent Terra."

"Woah, that must suck." The girl said. This was Melvin, or known as the hero Imaginatia. She has been introduced to the Titans years ago when they fought the Brotherhood of Evil.

"I hope she doesn't let it out on innocent people, that might be a problem otherwise" Changeling says, tending to his feet.

"Are you Okay?" Melvin asks, walking over to him.

"Of course not" he grumbles.

"You're burned?" Raven asks, "How?"

"She turned the ground below me into lava, luckily I could fly away fast enough..." he hisses at the pain.

"That's just..." Raven says, lost for words.

"Crazy?" A white figure, Bloody Needles, dropped from the ceiling.

Raven sighed, "When will you learn to put on clothes?"

"But they're so restricting!"

Changeling chuckles "At least she looks good"

"Just don't get her pregnant like you did with Star." Raven says. The door opens and a young girl with orange skin and a green bob comes in, wearing a black crop top, black jeans and sandals.

"Speaking of the devil, hey Kiba!" Changeling greets her daughter

"How did this go from serious Terra talk to this?" Raven half groans.

"Things happen Raven, at least he's distracted" Melvin shrugs.

"Yeah. I'll go to my room." Raven says, warping away from the chaos.


End file.
